Nada de esto fue un error
by Miguel971021
Summary: Un héroe se enfrentara a una de los mayores retos de su vida, una cita. ¿Sobrevivirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Disclaimer: Ni Redakai ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Todo comienza con un chico enfrente de la puerta de una habitación. El chico tendría unos 16 años con el pelo negro algo revuelto y ojos azules. Es un chico de complexión media delgado pero musculoso debido a las sesiones de entrenamiento. Su ropa consiste en una camiseta roja un vaquero y una chaqueta azul además de unas deportivas.

¿Su nombre?, supongo que ya lo has averiguado pero por si no es así, su nombre es Ky

Ky estaba nervioso, algo raro en el. Mas cuando has luchado y vencido( o al menos ahuyentado) al mayor villano que la tierra ha conocido nunca, Lokar. Pero si eso es así, ¿Qué es lo que pone a nuestro héroe en tal angustia? La respuesta es fácil, una chica.

Esto es así desde que el mundo es mundo, da igual que héroe sea todos son valientes hasta que se encuentran con una chica y se enamoran de ella entonces el héroe se hace un lio con sus sentimientos y todo se complica aunque al final todo acabe bien siempre. Pero que sería de nosotros sin esas historias que nos hacen soñar y por eso aunque sepamos como acaban seguimos viendo la película o leyendo el libro con emoción hasta el final.

Quizá te preguntes quien es la chica que tiene ese efecto sobre nuestro héroe bueno…está claro ¿no?...Maya por supuesto. Pero ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? Para saberlo hemos de remontarnos un poco en el tiempo, solo un par de días…

**Se que es un poco corto pero solo es un prologo, actualizare pronto. Dejad un comentario si os gusta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**Disclaimer: Ni Redakai ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tristemente**

Sur de Francia, 6:00

Punto de vista de Ky

"Otro depósito, otra búsqueda, pero… ¿de verdad el maestro no podía dejarnos dormir?" pensó aburrido mientras caminaba detrás de Bommer y Maya. El sol brillaba aun muy bajo en el horizonte lo cual indicaba que acababa de amanecer y eso no hacía más que confirmar al cerebro de Ky una sola cosa: ¡Todavía es hora de dormir! Y no es que Ky estuviera opusiendo mucha resistencia, prácticamente tenia los parpados cerrados y caminaba encorvado de forma bastante graciosa.

Sin embargo, el sueño parecía no afectar tanto a sus amigos. Bommer se entretenía jugando uno de videojuegos mientras que Maya disfrutaba del paisaje y del amanecer.

Aunque Ky era más un sonámbulo que una persona en ese momento habría que ser completamente idiota para no darse cuenta de lo guapa que estaba con la luz del amanecer bañando su piel resaltando las marcas de su cara y Ky, que no es idiota, se dio cuenta.

Fue como un chute de adrenalina, de repente estaba totalmente despierto "Espera, para" pensó "Que es lo que estas mirando, solo es Maya, nada más" pero por alguna razón no podía parar de mirar. Entonces Maya giro la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, solo durante un segundo antes de que Ky bajase la cabeza rápidamente. "Wow ¿Qué ha sido eso?" se pregunto Ky. " ¿Por qué no he podido apartar la mirada?. Vale, tranquilo solo es que estas un poco somnoliento, un poco de sueño y todo arreglado…espero" se consoló.

Punto de vista de Maya

"Este lugar es precioso" pensó Maya mientras caminaba a través de los campos del sur de Francia. El paisaje era verde y estaba enrojecido por la luz matinal. En la distancia un castillo descansaba sobre una inmensa colina, rodeado de un espeso bosque solo atravesado por el curso de un rio y por el camino que ellos mismos estaban recorriendo.

Estaba intentando sentir la energía kairu que el maestro les había enviado a buscar cuando sintió algo detrás suyo. Pero cuando miro lo único que encontró fue la mirada de Ky que convergió con la suya un segundo, el tiempo que tardo Ky en bajar, la suya.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿Por qué Ky me miraba de esa manera? Quizá le pasa algo" pensó.

Se giro hacia Bommer y llamo su atención. El la miro extrañado y fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Maya?-dijo

-¿No te parece que le pasa algo a Ky?-pregunto Maya

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando me di la vuelta el me estaba mirando de una forma un tanto extraña y en cuanto le miré bajo la mirada y además…míralo-dijo Maya al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Ky que ahora estaba mirando el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

-Puede que tengas razón-admitió Bommer-¿Qué te parece si cuando encontremos este depósito de Kairu hablo con él?

-Suena bien, vale ahora vamos a…

PUUUUM (N/A:no se me ocurría como escribir el sonido de la explosión XD)

¿Qué ha sido eso?-grito Maya

-Ha sonado como una explosión-dijo Bommer

-Ha sido una explosión-confirmo Ky señalando el castillo que ahora tenía un agujero enorme en su muralla-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

-Vamos justo detrás de ti Ky-dijo Maya al mismo tiempo que ella y Bommer salían corriendo detrás de Ky.

Cuando llegaron toda el área estaba inundada de humo y polvo pero entre el humo, justo en el centro de un gran cráter, había tres figuras, tres figuras masculinas e iguales, totalmente iguales, excepto por sus ojos.

Las tres figuras hablaron al mismo tiempo:

-Encantados de volver a veros, Equipo Stax.

**Ya sé que sigue siendo un poco corto pero espero poder ir haciendo más largos los capítulos, si las musas me ayudan claro XD.**

**Thanks to James S-310, killavals and hopelessromantic4life for their nice reviews. I read all your fanfics and I love it and I am glad that you like my fanfic. Only one doubt I don´t understand the question about Morgan Freeman but I liked it anyway.**

**That´s all for now, I think tomorrow I will update, until that happens bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Algo inesperado.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Redakai ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Ciudadela de Carcasonne, Sur de Francia (N/A: La ciudadela es el castillo del capítulo anterior y es un emplazamiento real)

Punto de vista de Ky

"No puede ser, otra vez estos frikis" pensó Ky a la vez que el humo iba desapareciendo y mostraba al equipo Hiverax sonriendo de oreja a oreja a causa de la destrucción que estaban causando.

-El equipo Hiverax-dijo Bommer

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-pregunto Maya.

-Lo mismo que vosotros, conseguir Kairu-respondieron al unísono.

-Y si venís a por el Kairu ¿Por qué demonios tenéis que destruir todo?-dijo Bommer.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, lo hacemos porque nos gusta y ya está-respondieron esta vez repartiéndose las palabras.

Eso enfureció a Ky más que otra cosa, podía notar como la rabia iba tomando control de su mente y sus acciones sin que el pudiese hacer nada para pararlo. "¿Cómo se atreven? Después de todo lo que han hecho, aun siguen así, no lo voy a permitir" pensó Ky

En el monasterio el maestro B siempre les había dicho que debían controlar su temperamento y pensar todo antes de actuar. Porque los sentimientos negativos como la furia o el odio pueden cegar a cualquier persona, haciéndonos cometer errores como el que estaba a punto de cometer nuestro héroe.

-Desafío Kairu-grito Ky sin previo aviso tomando por sorpresa tanto al enemigo como a sus compañeros.

-Creíamos que no lo ibas a decir nunca, pero antes de empezar que os parece si trasladamos esto aun lugar más interesante, como lo alto de la muralla por ejemplo-dijeron al mismo tiempo el Hiverax.

-Donde queráis pero hagámoslo rápido tengo ganas de patearos el culo-Dijo Bommer

-Ky ¿crees que es una buena idea?-pregunto Maya algo o quizá bastante preocupada

-Sin duda-aseguro Ky

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los dos equipos llegaron a la parte elevada de la muralla exterior del castillo. La vista desde esa posición era impresionante podían verso todo el entorno en unos cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Aunque lo que daba más impresión era la altura de la muralla de al menos 20 metros de caída libre hasta llegar al pavimento de piedra. La almena no era muy alta e incluso desaparecía en algunos puntos donde el tiempo había hecho mella en la arquitectura del castillo con el paso de los años.

La batalla(N/A: He de admitir que no se me da nada bien decribir las batallas así que perdonad si me olvido algo, escribo mal un ataque o hago algo por el estilo) comenzó con todos invocando sus monstruos como siempre. Hurrier, Metaloid y Froztok en el equipo Stax e Hidrax en el equipo Hiverax.

Empezó atacando el equipo Hiverax lanzando ataques a diestro y siniestro sin contemplación, destrozando todo el lugar. De momento el equipo Stax esquivaba todos esos ataques y aprovechando un momento de pausa mientras los Hiverax tomaban un respiro se lanzo al ataque:

-Ojos de plasma-dijo lanzando un rayo por cada uno de sus ojos. El disparo impacto a los Hiverax atontándolos lo suficiente para que Maya y Bommer se lanzasen al ataque usando un ataque cada uno.

Sin embargo aunque ambos ataques dieron en el blanco no provocaron el efecto esperado en el enemigo, el equipo Hiverax se recupero al poco y lanzo dos ataques que dejaron a Maya y Bommer fuera de combate. Mientras que Bommer se estrello contra un torreón cercano quedando inconsciente Maya quedo peligrosamente cerca del borde de la muralla.

-Vais a pagar por eso-dijo Ky lanzándose al ataque. Ky estaba fuera de sí descargó un ataque tras otro hasta que los Hiverax estaban agotados.

Llegados a este punto Ky y los Hiverax volvieron a sus formas humanas.

-¿Os rendís?-pregunto Ky

Dentro del pensamiento de los Hiverax.

"Hermanos, ¿creéis que deberíamos rendirnos?

"No podemos hacer mucho más sin energía"

"De acuerdo entonces pero y ¿si usamos eso?"

"Una idea genial hermano jejeje"

Fuera del pensamiento de los Hiverax.

-Por el momento nos retiraremos pero os dejamos esto como despedida-dijeron-Pesadilla Nocturna(N/A: Nuevo ataque, ya sé que el nombre nada del otro mundo pero no se me ocurre mucha más XD)

Un ataque salió disparado hacia Maya quien en ese momento acababa de despertar del golpe anterior y se estaba incorporando. Cuando el ataque le dio un aura oscura la rodeo absorbiendo toda la luz alrededor del lugar tal y como haría un agujero negro.

Punto de vista de Maya

Maya abrió los ojos justo cuando Ky y los Hiverax volvían a su forma normal. Sus sentidos estaban todavía bastante difusos, le pareció oír que Ky decía algo pero no le entendió y luego capto algo sobre un regalo de despedida y levanto la vista extrañada hacia donde se encontraban los Hiverax.

Cuando miro vio como un rayo de energía oscura se dirigía hacia ella, intento esquivarlo pero fue imposible y el rayo le dio de lleno. Inmediatamente su mundo se oscureció más que una noche sin luna. Empezó a ver cosas inimaginables, poco a poco fue retrocediendo asustada hacia el borde de la muralla hasta que finalmente su mano intento apoyarse donde no había nada y Maya cayó al vacío.

Punto de vista de Ky 5 segundos antes de que Maya se cayera

Todo paso muy rápido. Los Hiverax lanzaron el ataque y Maya quedo envuelta en la oscuridad. Su cara reflejaba puro terror, iba retrocediendo hacia el borde poco a poco. Ky se giro para atacar a los Hiverax pero ya se habían ido. Entonces se giro hacia Maya y vio horrorizado lo cerca que estaba del borde, comenzó a correr hacia ella y estaba a punto de agarrar su mano cuando cayó, "Solo queda hacer una cosa" pensó a la vez que se lanzaba detrás de ella.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo**

**Espero que os haya gustado si es así dejad un comentario.**

**Thanks for your reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger. I think I will update today.**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Disclaimer: Ni Redakai ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por vuestras reviews del episodio anterior. Lo siento si quizá fue un poco demasiado clásico pero desde ahora trabajare para que eso no pase y así sorprenderos con cada nuevo episodio. Además…aun tengo un par de ases en la manga.**

**Y sin más preámbulo os presento el capítulo de hoy.**

Punto de vista de Bommer

Oscuridad… oscuridad y silencio… solo eso y nada más, eso era lo único que ocupaba la mente de Bommer mientras yacía inconsciente en una pila de escombros. Los minutos pasaron pero finalmente se hizo la luz y Bommer despertó. Lo primero que noto fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza seguido de un preocupante pinchazo en la base de la espalda lo cual son pocos daños si tienes en cuenta el hecho de que hace poco has sido lanzado hacia un muro como si fueras una bola de demolición.

Oww mi espalda-dijo Bommer al tiempo que se levantaba-¿Wow qué ha pasado aquí?-exclamo sorprendido ante la destrucción que tenía delante.

Las zona estaba devastada, llena de cráteres provocados por explosiones "parece una zona de guerra" pensó Bommer un poco confuso.

-Maldita sea-dijo frotándose los ojos intentando aclarar sus sentidos –Incluso parece como si suene un helicóptero…espera-se dio la vuelta y efectivamente allí estaba, un helicóptero rojo y blanco posiblemente de las noticias se dirigía hacia el lugar-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, ¿Qué os parece chicos si…-fue entonces cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían desaparecido.

Miro a su alrededor para intentar verlos pero no estaban allí, fue en ese momento cuando vio que faltaba una parte de la almenara de la muralla."No puede ser, ¿Cómo podrían a verse caído" pensó pero solo por asegurarse caminó hacia el borde y miro hacia abajo…ni rastro de sus amigos. Debajo de él solo había un camino de piedra que transcurría paralelo a la muralla y al otro lado del mismo una cuesta que descendía hacia un rio y que estaba plagada de arbustos con flores de distintos colores, pero nada más. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de apartar la mirada algo se movió entre los arbustos, más concretamente unos situados al borde del camino con unas flores de color violeta.

Punto de vista de Maya. 5 minutos antes

Maya despertó pero no abrió los ojos sino que escucho los sonidos a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro, todo parecía tranquilo.

Hecho esto se aseguro de que no tuviera nada roto. Al parecer solo tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho causado por el impacto del hechizo y algún que otro corte o magulladura lo que es casi nada si te acabas de caer de una altura de veinte metros. "¿Cómo puedo no haberme hecho nada?" pensó. Sin embargo había algo más, justo debajo de ella podía notar algo caliente y que respiraba de manera muy floja.

Se dio la vuelta y descubrió horrorizada que era Ky quien yacía debajo de ella. Estaba inconsciente y tenía muy mala cara. Una mancha oscura decoraba de forma macabra su chaqueta a la altura del hígado y sus latidos aunque constantes eran evidentemente flojos.

Maya abrió su chaqueta y contemplo con angustia el corte que su amigo tenía en el pecho aproximadamente diez centímetros debajo del corazón. La sangre manaba sin parar de la herida, Maya intentó taponarla usando su chaqueta pero no consiguió mucho puesto que, aunque más lentamente la sangre seguía fluyendo a través del corte.

-Aguanta Ky vas a salir de esta no voy a permitir que te vayas así como así-dijo Maya tratando de parar la hemorragia.

"Tengo que llevarle a la nave o morirá" pensó Maya "¡Bommer!, he de encontrarle para que me ayude a llevarlo". Maya salió del arbusto a tal velocidad que se hizo un corte en el brazo aunque claro eso no es mucho cuando una de las personas más importantes de tu vida se está desangrando ¿no?

Cuando levanto la vista hacia la muralla pudo ver la cara de Bommer asomando con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga estaba bien. Claro que esa sonrisa solo duro hasta que fijo en la expresión angustiaba que mostraba su amiga y la sangre que cubría sus manos su ropa e incluso su cara.

-¡Bommer, es Ky, ha sufrido una herida muy grave, baja aquí cuanto antes!-grito Maya para hacerse oír desde abajo.

Bommer bajo inmediatamente y Maya le condujo hasta donde estaba su amigo. Cuando le vio tendido en el suelo con esa herida su cara se quedo blanca de puro horror.

-Vale, haremos esto. Le cambiamos el torniquete para que aguante hasta que lleguemos a la nave, allí podremos hacer más por él, ¿vale?-explico Bommer

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Maya

-Quítale el torniquete que lleva pero mantén la herida presionada-dijo Bommer a la vez que se quitaba su pañuelo

-¿Qué uso para presionar la herida?

-Usa mi pañuelo-contesto Bommer al tiempo que se quitaba su pañuelo.

Después Bommer uso la chaqueta de Ky atándadola de manera que mantuviese la herida presionada.

-Vale esto bastara, a la de tres le levantamos ¿ok?-dijo Bommer

-Vamos allá-contesto Maya

- Una, dos y ¡tres!-dijeron al unísono y a la vez que levantaban a Ky

El camino de ida desde la nave al castillo había sido una maravilla para Maya, el sol, el paisaje…sin embargo el camino de vuelta fue horrible y se hizo insoportablemente largo. Pero finalmente llegaron a la nave. Rápidamente Maya y Bommer llevaron a Ky a la enfermería y lo depositaron en la camilla.

-¡Mookie!- grito Bommer- ¡ven rápido te necesitamos!

Mookie apareció por el pasillo corriendo y Bommer le explico lo sucedido de forma muy escueta.

-Necesito tu ayuda para estabilizar a Ky, Mookie, ¿Crees que podrás?-pregunto Bommer

-Por supuesto-respondió convencido

-Maya ¿podrías esperar fuera?-dijo Bommer

-Pero…-intento replicar Maya pero fue cortada por Bommer

-Pero nada Maya, ya se que quieres ayudar pero tu también estas herida y agotada es mejor que descanses un poco y nos dejes a nosotros tratar con esto-aseguró Bommer al tiempo que la acompañaba fuera de la sala.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti Bommer-dijo Maya

-Te prometo que no dejare que se muera Maya, tenlo por seguro-dijo Bommer justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería dejando a Maya sola con sus pensamientos.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y si es así dejad un comentario.**

**That´s all for his chapter I hope you enjoy it. **

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Disclaimer: Ni Redakai ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Todo estaba tranquilo en los alrededores del punto donde el x-craper estaba parado, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y azotaba la hierba enviando ondas a través de ella haciendo que pareciera un mar verde. El sol brillaba en un cielo solo poblado por alguna nube solitaria. El ambiente rezumaba tranquilidad.

El exterior del x-craper no era una excepción, la nave reposaba sobre un claro del bosque protegida de las miradas curiosas gracias a la densidad del bosque. Todo lo contrario que en el interior donde los acontecimientos se sucedían uno tras otro.

Punto de vista de Maya

Justo después de que Bommer cerrara la puerta de la enfermería Maya permaneció varios minutos con la oreja pegada a la puerta tratando de escuchar de lo que estaba pasando dentro. Pero lo único que oía eran sonidos amortiguados y al final desistió de ello.

Camino dos pasos atrás, se apoyo en la pared del pasillo y se sentó frente a la puerta, Bommer le había dicho que descansase pero no le había dicho donde así que…Maya recorrió con su mirada el pasillo, el suelo estaba plagado de gotas de sangre que empezaban en la entrada de la nave y formaban un camino hasta la entrada de la enfermería.

Mientras veía eso pensó que por lo menos debería lavarse un poco para quitarse las manchas de sangre que ella misma tenía. Camino lentamente hacia su habitación y entro en su cuarto de baño. Se miro en el espejo y observó la sangre que decoraba su cara llegando a tapar casi por completo una de sus marcas de nacimiento.

Abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos, inmediatamente el agua se tiño de rojo. Una vez que sus manos estuvieron limpias se lavo la cara y se cambia la ropa por una que no estuviera ensangrentada. Antes de salir se vendo el corte que llevaba en el brazo a causa del arbusto y una vez hecho esto volvió al pasillo y se sentó en el mismo sitio de antes.

Estuvo así durante un par de minutos, perdida en sus pensamientos pero cuando volvió en si miro a sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaban temblando. Esto le estaba afectando de una manera muy fuerte.

"¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Bueno, Ky es uno de tus mejores amigos, lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, es normal que estés así" razonó. Sin embargo no estaba muy convencida de ello. Después de todo no recordaba haber estado más nerviosa en su vida y eso contando con todas las situaciones de peligro que había afrontado. "El problema es que en esas situaciones siempre tenía a Ky a mi lado para apoyarme pero ahora su vida pende de un hilo y yo no puedo hacer nada" pensó Maya frustrada.

Después su mente cambio de pensamiento hacia otra cosa. Esa cosa era el porqué Ky hizo lo que hizo. "Salto desde una muralla a veinte metros de altura y frenó mi caída con su cuerpo, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?" pensó furiosa consigo misma "Debería ser yo la que estuviese ahí dentro no él". Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo quizá Ky veía a Maya de otra manera como algo más que una simple amiga. "Cualquier persona estaría dispuesta a jugarse la vida por uno de sus mejores amigos" se dijo Maya "Pero estoy segura de que hay algo más, he aclarar esto"

Los minutos siguieron pasando y Maya siguió perdida en su mente. "Pero… ¿me gusta el a mí de esa manera…no lo sé" pensó "Es todo tan complicado y confuso" Entre ella y Ky siempre había existido una relación especial pero Maya siempre pensó que esa relación solo era de amistad sin embargo ahora ya no estaba tan segura de ello. Poco a poco se fue formando una bola de confusión y sentimientos encontrados que le hicieron imposible pensar con claridad.

Maya andaba perdida en eso cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe mostrando la silueta de Bommer y sacando a Maya de sus pensamientos.

Maya levanto la vista a la cara de su amigo y lo contemplo esperando una respuesta.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo amigos, se que es un poco corto pero espero que os haya gustado y siento terminar tantos capítulos con suspense, es que me encanta XD. Dejad un comentario si os apetece.**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Disclaimer: Ni Redakai ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

_Punto de vista de Maya_

Maya fue levantando la vista poco a poco hasta la cara de su amigo. La expresión de su amigo era cansada y totalmente neutra, de ella no se podía adivinar nada, ni bueno ni malo. Maya temía preguntar pero aun así lo hizo.

-¿Ky esta…?

-Está bien- dijo Bommer al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa cansada afloraba en su rostro- Ha tenido mucha suerte la herida no ha dañado ningún órgano vital, con un par de semanas de descanso estará como nuevo.

-¿Puedo entrar a verle?- pregunto Maya

-Sí, pero todavía esta inconsciente- respondió Bommer- Dame cinco minutos y me reuniré contigo.

-No Bommer tu también necesitas descansar solo hay que verte la cara- le contradijo Maya.

Bommer iba a replicar pero hecho una mirada a la cara de su amiga y supo que no conseguiría nada así que desistió y se fue a su habitación a descansar. Maya esperó hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Bommer se cerro y entonces ella entro en la enfermería.

La enfermería era una de las habitaciones más grandes de la nave, no tenía muchos muebles pero los que tenia ocupaban casi todo el espacio de la habitación. La habitación consistía en una camilla rodeada de toda clase de equipos médicos, una cama y un sillón para una persona justo al lado de la cama.

Maya camino hasta Ky que ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Maya se sentó en el sillón y contemplo al chico. Aunque su piel estaba pálida ya no estaba cubierta de sangre y la herida estaba envuelta en vendas de manera que casi todo el pecho de Ky quedaba tapado. En ese momento Maya oyó su respiración y ella misma soltó un respiro de alivio y noto como si se hubiera librado de una carga inmensa.

Apoyo su cara en la cama junto a la de Ky de manera que estuvieran a la misma altura y se quedo mirando su rostro. Encima de la cama había una ventana a través de la cual se colaban unos tímidos rayos de sol que caían sobre la cara de Ky iluminándola. Maya se quedo atrapada en aquella imagen varios minutos hasta que una nube tapo el sol y ella salió del hechizo. Sin embargo no dejo de observarlo sino que apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

Estando de aquella manera con Ky se dio cuenta de varias cosas:

"Me gusta, me gusta de verdad y no puedo negarlo" pensó mirando sus rasgos "¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?¿Como no me he dado cuenta?"

Y con estos pensamientos en la cabeza se quedo dormida junto a Ky oyendo su se respiración acompasada.

_Punto de vista de Ky dos. Dos horas después_

Ky se levanto con la sensación de que un tranvía le hubiera pasado por el pecho. Intento incorporarse pero noto algo. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con una dormida Maya durmiendo en su pecho. Aquella imagen le dio un sensación de calma increíble, estaba tan guapa así. Los rayos de sol del atardecer entraban por la ventana y bañaban su rostro. Ky no quería despertarla así que se recostó y se puso a pensar.

"¿Qué demonios hago en la enfermería? Lo último que recuerdo es… la caída. Tengo que dejar de tirarme de sitios altos" pensó "No me sienta bien, pero ¿Por qué lo hice?" Entonces se acordó "Maya se caía y yo me lance, bueno al menos la salve, mereció la pena. Y ahora creo que me merezco un descanso" pensó y quedo dormido mirando la imagen de Maya. "La quiero" fue lo último que pensó antes de caer rendido.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos espero que os haya gustado. Quería decir varias cosas importantes: Primero, gracias por vuestras fantásticas reviews me motivan muchísimo a la hora de escribir. Y segundo: de ahora en adelante actualizare con menos frecuencia puesto que empiezo el instituto pero como mínimo intentare hacer dos capítulos por semana.**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos siento de verdad no haber actualizado estas dos semanas pero la culpa no es mía sino de un examen de lengua que me cogió manía lo juro. Pero bueno por fin estoy de vuelta así que vamos con el capitulo.**

_Punto de vista de Maya_

Maya se despertó poco después de que amaneciera, no abrió los ojos inmediatamente sino que se quedo un rato escuchando. Podía oír la respiración de y los latidos del corazón de Ky, ¿era cosa suya o sonaban un poco acelerados?

En ese momento abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, su cuello crujió y le dio un pequeño pinchazo como castigo por haberlo tenido en una mala postura tanto rato. Se incorporo en la silla y apoyo la espalda en el respaldo, se tomo un segundo para observar a Ky. Parecía tranquilo y tenía un considerable mejor aspecto. "Parece que está bien, iré a ver como esta Bommer" pensó.

Salió de la enfermería y camino a la cocina donde encontró a Bommer comiendo un sándwich.

-Hola Maya ¿Has dormido bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa petulante en la cara

-Si, de maravilla-dijo con sarcasmo- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?  
-No por nada-respondió sin quitar la sonrisa

-Vale lo que tu digas-dijo Maya al tiempo que se preparaba un té

-Es solo que anoche pase por la enfermería y eche un vistazo-siguió Bommer.

-¿Y?-pregunto extrañada Maya

-A ti y a Ky se os veía muy a gusto.

-No me gusta lo que estas insinuando

-¿Y qué es lo que insinúo?-pregunto Bommer haciéndose el inocente

-Lo sabes perfectamente-respondió Maya con seriedad

-¿Y me equivoco?

-Eh… pues….-fue lo único que Maya fue capaz de responder.

-En fin, es hora de poner rumbo al monasterio, llegaremos en un par de horas-dijo Bommer levantándose y caminando hacia los controles.

Maya se quedo allí perdida en sus pensamientos mientras bebía sorbos del té que se había preparado.

-¿Maya, puedes ir a ver qué tal esta Ky?-dijo Bommer sacándola de sus pensamientos

Maya asintió a modo de contestación y se encamino a la enfermería. Antes de entrar miro por una rendija de la puerta y comprobó que Ky se encontraba despierto e intentando recostarse en la cama."Iré a prepararle algo de desayunar" pensó Maya. No tardo mucho en preparar algo y prepararlo en una bandeja. Camino hasta la enfermería y llamo a la puerta.

_Punto de vista de Ky diez minutos antes_

Ky se despertó poco después de que Maya saliera de la habitación, aun podía percibirse su perfume en el aire como un eco lejano. Trato de incorporarse una vez pero no lo consiguió, aun estaba un poco débil. Después de todo debía de haber perdido mucha sangre.

Se quedo unos minutos mirando por la ventana pensando en la epifanía sentimental que le había ocurrido la noche anterior. "Maya me gusta, me gusta mucho, incluso diría que estoy…"pensó mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Pero por alguna razón no estaba al cian por cian seguro de su sentimiento.

Aun estaba Ky perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Rápidamente intento incorporarse y esta vez lo consiguió, seguidamente dijo:

-Pasa

Por la puerta entro Maya portando en sus manos una bandeja con un más que apetecible desayuno. El estomago de Ky rugió y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin comer nada.

-Buenos días-saludo Maya con una sonrisa que acelero el pulso de Ky.

-Buenos días-contesto Ky-¿Hora de desayunar?

-Sip- respondió ella depositando la bandeja sobre una mesita al lado de la cama. Ky intento coger la bandeja para empezar a comer pero ella le retiro la mano.

-¿Por qué no me dejas comer? –pregunto Ky extrañado

-Yo te daré de comer- respondió Maya.

-¿Qué? No de ninguna manera no soy un crio-dijo Ky

-Ky ¿Has mirado tus manos?

Ky bajo la mirada hasta sus manos y se dio cuento de a que se refería Maya, sus manos temblaban de una manera incontrolable. Es algo lógico después de una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte pero Ky estaba seguro que en ese momento le temblaban las manos por otro motivo.

_Punto de vista de Maya_

Así pues Ky cedió y Maya comenzó a darle de comer. Transcurrió un rato así la pareja hablaba, reía…pero entonces Maya mancho a Ky en el pecho. Rápidamente Maya cogió una servilleta y limpio la mancha sin embargo cuando levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta de algo.

La cara de Ky y la suya estaban a escasos diez centímetros una de la otra. Poco a poco de una forma irresistible, irrefrenable ambos se fueron acercando hasta el punto de que podían notar el aliento del otro sobre su piel y entonces…entro Bommer por la puerta y Maya y Ky se separaron.

-Ya veo que estas mucho mejor Ky, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Y aunque estaba un poco aturdido por los recientes eventos aun fue capaz de responder:

-Sí, ya estoy mejor amigo, mucho mejor…

**Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo gracias a todos por leerlo, espero que os haya gustado y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el retraso intentare que no vuelva a pasar. Por último gracia a todos los que ponéis reviews me motivan mucho. Ahora he de despedirme hasta el siguiente episodio**

**Bye bye**


End file.
